


Liquid Luck and the Lucky Things It Brings

by TrappedBetweenthePages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confidence, Daring Ron, F/M, Felix Felicis, Gryffindor Common Room Celebration, Liquid Luck, Liquid Luck Ron, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedBetweenthePages/pseuds/TrappedBetweenthePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley takes advantage of the Liquid Luck he thinks is pumping through his veins and sees how far luck can get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Luck and the Lucky Things It Brings

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic, Be Kind. Thanks For Reading!

After the success of the game that day, Ron was riding an ego high. His veins, he believed, were pumping with Liquid Luck. The party around him, held in the Gryffindor common room, raged. Girls were screaming for him. Guys were patting him on the back as he passed. It was all so much to take in. 

With his luck he could do anything. He had played Keeper fitfully. He had won his first game for his house. He had done it. He could do this. And even if he couldn't, he thought, with the potion on his side he couldn't fail. 

He surveyed the room, looking. His eyes found who he was looking for and he set his course. He walked across the room, passing Gryffindors that tried to speak to him. He smiled and nodded but kept walking. As she turned and looked at him, as he caught her eye, he closed the gap between them. 

Hermione had been talking with Ginny and Lavender Brown. As he had walked up the conversation quieted. He greeted the ladies of the group. Ginny looked at him with humor in her eyes, a knowing look that annoyed him. Lavender put on a pouty look and batted her eyes up at him. Hermione smiled brightly and opened her mouth. 

'Ron, you were brilliant today." Hermione beamed. 

"Yeah you were! You were amazing out there!" Lavender added with a giggle. 

"You were okay." Ginny said with a shrug. 

"Thank you guys." Ron said was a smile to all of them. "It was a team effort. And I did have a little help up there." He looked over at Hermione and gave her a wink. She blushed slightly and looked down at her feet, knowing what he meant.

"Hey, Ginny. I think I saw Dean looking for you. I saw him over by the drinks. And I also saw a hungry looking forth year making eyes at him. I'd go and get you man before someone else does." Ginny smirked and again gave him that all knowing look, but left. He hated that luck. That just left Lavender. 

"Hey, Lav." Time to pull out the big guns. She looked up at him and smiled a coy and somewhat smoldering smile. Fine, he would play along. He leaned in closer as he continued. "You know that one guy in Herbology. The one that you were partnered with last week. The lanky one. Remember? He dropped that sack of soil on Goyle's foot last week? Yeah, well I noticed that he had been staring at you. Since you walked in here." He looked over his shoulder to the semicircle of chairs surrounding the fire. Sure enough there he was. It may not be completely true that he had been looking at her all night but that's were Liquid Luck came in. And sure enough, when she looked over he was looking right at them. 

"And I know for a fact that he has had a couple of drinks tonight." He watched her look him up and down. And the hungry flirting look that she always had in her eye when he looked at him came across her face. A few seconds later she looked back at him. 

Now, for the final touch. He cocked his head to the side, gave her a look and smiled. "What are you waiting for?" 

She smiled. She straightened up and took on a predatory look. She shook her head out, pushed out her chest and left the two of them alone, off to catch her prey. 

Ron straightened up and looked at Hermione that had one a slightly awed, amused look on her face. He faked a look of innocence. "What?" He asked, a smile on his lips. 

She shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest with a smile on her lips. 

They stood together and watched the room in silence. There was a drinking contest going on by the drinks, some sixth years trying to one up each other. Ginny and Dean were making out in the corner, a sight that Ron quickly turned away from. 

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he took in Hermione beside him. The girl he had been pinning over for months, who had been friends with for years was standing next to him. Here they stood, not bothered by anyone else at the moment, a rare occurrence with Harry's drama and tendency for near death experiences. And it was now or never. He had luck on his side. He could do this. 

He took a deep breath and turned to face her, as she turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch. 

"You really did great today, you know." Hermione said. She looked up at him. He closed his mouth and let her talk. "I knew you would do well. Even if you didn't have that Liquid Luck potion, you know, in your system, you still would have done great." 

Ron smiled. "But I did, have Liquid Luck, luckily." 

"But you didn't need it. You could have done it, even if you didn't have it. You were great at the Quidditch tryouts." She said. "You beat McFlaggon, or whatever his name was. And you got on the team for a reason, because your pretty good." She said. She took a deep breath and let it out. When it seemed like she was done talking. He kept silent. Halfway through her list of compliments and encouragement her eyes had left his and stared at the floor again. he didn't speak, waiting for her to look back up at him. 

He waited and when he did, he kept eye contact with her as he slowly leaned down so his lips were right by her ear. She looked shocked, but not uncomfortable about him being so close. That gave him hope. He knew that the party was too loud for anyone else to hear him but he still wanted to lean in like this and whisper. 

"I know what you did, you know?" Ron whispered with a smile, that colored his tone. 

Hermione leaned away and looked at him with a look of confusion. Her eye brows scrunched up, one raised in a look of questioning. Her eyes probed him. He didn't back down. 

"What did I do?" She asked. In a way that was not completely unknowing. Like she knew what he was talking about but she wasn't going to let him say it, like she was going to wait for him to say it. 

"At the tryouts. I know what you did." He said. He leaned back and watched her reaction. She looked dumbfounded, as dumbfounded as intelligent Hermione Granger could look. 

"I- I didn't- I-I never-" She stuttered. Ron silenced her with a look. 

"I know you did." He said. "And thank you." 

Her remarks, her stuttering stopped. She looked at him uncertainly. "You're not upset?" She asked, looking wary. 

"I was, but I know why you did it and I am grateful. Without that little helping hand I wouldn't have made the team. And today wouldn't have happened, or any of it. I am glad that you did it. So thank you." Ron said. He straightened up to his full height as he spoke.

She looked at him for a moment and then said in a low voice. "You're really not upset?"

"No. I'm not." Ron said looking her in the eyes. 

She smiled a small smile, a content smile. And looked at him, from under her lashes. She looked down at the ground with the smile on her face. 

He could do this, he thought to himself. It would be alright. He had liquid luck on his side.

"I have another thing that I need to tell you." He said. His voice was still low. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, just looked at her, she opened her mouth to ask what he was going to say, but didn't say the words. 

Ron didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of the words to say, that would say that he wanted to say. He didn't know the words to say so he decided to not say anything at all. 

When she opened her mouth to say something he leaned in and cut off her questions with a kiss. 

It was quick and sweet. Just a peck. But it was so much more. 

He leaned in a closed his eyes and kissed her. He pulled back as soon as he had leaned in. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him. Her face was a mix of emotions. She looked shocked, and confused, and affected. There was a blush on her cheeks. And her lips that were open turned up at the corners. She looked at him and slowly the hint of a smile turned into a real one. She looked up at him and smiled. And relieved, he smiled back.

They stood there smiling at each other, staring at each other for some time. The party raged around them but they didn't pay it any mind. 

After a moment she smiled, and cleared her throat. Then she said, with a smile still on her lips, a blush still coloring her cheeks, "Was that what you wanted to tell me?" She asked. 

He laughed. He felt a blush color his cheeks as well. He closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened his eyes she was closer than she had been before. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I have something to tell you too." She said with a smile. He leaned back to look at her. She rested back on the flats of her feet. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Yeah. But I would like to tell you in private." She said with a smile. "If that's okay with you." 

All he could do was nod. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs of the boys dormitory. 

All he could think as they went was thank Merlin for Liquid luck.


End file.
